Simple
by aintsettlin
Summary: "This doesn't have to be awkward you know." - Arizona Robbins & Leah Murphy.
1. Chapter 1

"This doesn't have to be awkward you know," Leah says to me with a smirk on her face, while sitting on the bar stool next to me. I chortle; seriously, she thinks we can be anything but awkward? I doubt it.

"Murphy-," I start, wanting to explain why everything about her flirting with me is so utterly wrong. She interrupts me.

"No, Dr. Robbins, Arizona…" Leah pauses her own words and looks down briefly. "Arizona… I like how it sounds to say your first name." She looks back up at me. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"I-" My mouth opens and then closes. I have no response. This whole conversation is throwing me off.

"Look, Arizona, you just said you think I'm pretty. And, I think you're pretty too. Well, gorgeous actually. Hot. Really, really hot. Okay, truth be told…" Leah's rambling slows and she looks me dead in the eye while I feel her left hand land on my knee. "You're sexy. Unbelievably, without a single doubt in my mind, the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

At this moment, Leah moves in closer to me, inching her bar stool as close to mine as it can get. We're both quiet for a moment, simply letting her compliments hang in the air. I feel flattered… and yet, I still don't know what to say.

"Arizona, you're an Attending. I don't want to cross a line, unless you want to cross it too." I feel her hand move subtly up my leg, and I start to feel my body heat up. My cheeks are turning rather red, which surprises me. My body is betraying my mind. I'm not into Murphy, at least, not more than I'm into any woman. She's an intern. She's young, inexperienced… and normally, she wouldn't be my type. But then again, since Lauren, my type seems to have changed. I seem to have changed.

"I know you probably think this is wrong on some level, that I'm inexperienced or naïve, that I have no idea what I want or what I'm doing," Leah says softly, still not breaking eye contact with me. "But I have more experience than you'd think…" Her voice lowers. "I'm sure I could surprise you with a few of the things I know." In this second, she winks at me. And, shit, my stomach actually flips. I am attracted to this woman. Who'd have thought? Finally, I speak up, voicing my concerns about where Leah wants this thing between us to go.

"To be honest," I start, feeling my voice crack. I swallow and continue. "I'm not in a good place in my life right now. I mean, you just heard my wife kick me out of my apartment. I'm in no position to start up a new relationship. I don't even know if I want a relationship ever again, let alone right now, when everything in my life is still up in the air." I instinctively rest my hand on top of Leah's, in what I mean to be a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry, but I can't pursue a relationship with you right now Murphy."

When I feel Leah slide her hand a little higher up my thigh completely unexpectedly, my eyes flutter briefly and I don't notice myself gasp. But, Leah must notice it, because when I finally open my eyes again, I see her grinning at me.

"Maybe you don't want a relationship, but you do want something…" Leah has leaned in close to me, and is only a few inches from my face. I can feel the heat radiating from her body. I kind of hate that I enjoy how close she is.

"I don't think-" Once again, she interrupts me.

"I do. I do think you want this, or you want something simple. I'm not asking for a relationship, or love, or complicated emotions." Although Leah's hand is still occasionally moving higher and higher up my thigh, she takes a moment to look at me with a serious expression. "Like I said, this doesn't have to be awkward. It can be easy, and fun. That is, if you want?"

I finally allow my eyes to travel over the expanse of Murphy's face, her eyes, her cheeks, her supple-looking lips, and I find my eyes travelling down. I admire her curves, and I actually find myself wondering exactly what she looks like under her clothes. Can it really be this simple, becoming involved with a younger woman, a woman far beneath me in station at the hospital, who knows about my prosthetic leg, who knows about my cheating past, and who just watched my wife kick me out of our apartment? Correction, her apartment. I don't know if it can be simple, but damn, do I crave simplicity in exactly this moment.

I notice Leah looking at me, almost innocently, and appearing slightly vulnerable. She's waiting for me to answer her, to respond to her question. I break our gaze and look briefly around the bar. It's becoming more crowded, but I don't see anyone looking at us, so I take advantage of the momentary lapse in attention from others. Although we're in a crowded place, I quickly grasp Leah's hand a little tighter, and I swiftly slide it all the way up my thigh, as high as it can go in a public place. This time, it's Murphy who gasps softly into the air. In moving her hand higher up my leg, I've pulled her very close to me. Our faces are inches apart. I look down at her lips, and I subconsciously lick mine in anticipation of learning just how soft her mouth is.

"Easy and fun, I want that. No complications. You up for it?" I whisper, noticing the slight husk in my voice. Leah looks down at my lips, and I know she's up for it.

"Hell yes," she says, and very quickly, with no hesitation, she slams our mouths together. In one second, Leah has her spare hand on my other thigh, my inner thigh. It's indecent really, how intimate we currently are, her fingers gripping me tightly, her lips pressing against mine. Before I can ask for invitation into Leah's mouth, I feel her tongue tracing my lips, asking for invitation into mine. I grant it readily. When her tongue pushes roughly against mine, I practically swoon. Damn, control and possessiveness in a young, confident woman? It's hot.

I can't believe how much I'm enjoying this. Leah's body is close to mine; her hands are intermittently gripping and then caressing my inner thighs. I can feel moisture gathering so very near to her surgical hands. The thought makes me nervous, and excited. What will she think when she feels how wet I am? The idea of this attractive young blonde soon learning how wet I am for her, soon actually coming into contact with where I'm craving contact the most… makes me moan against her hot, delicious mouth.

At this point, my right hand is covering her left, and in one fast moment, I find my other hand sliding along Leah's slender, smooth neck. I grab her a little more rough than I planned, and push her harder against me. She doesn't seem to mind though, judging from the groan I both hear and feel her emit. She's into this as much as I am, and when I feel her teeth graze my bottom lip, and then softly bite down, I literally buck my hips forward. This causes Leah's thumbs, from each hand, to accidentally hit me in the hottest part of my body. My nails dig into her neck, I moan much louder than I'd like to admit, and my mouth breaks away from hers.

"Shit!" I whisper hoarsely, not losing contact with any other part of Leah's body, I force my eyes to focus, to look at her expression. Her cheeks are red too, like mine. Her lips are parted, her eyes are hooded, and her wavy blonde locks are cascading around her cheeks in the sexiest way. I don't fail to notice that the young woman's thumbs are still where I left them, pressing seductively against me. With our eyes locked on one another, she pushes lightly, and the pressure sends a spiral of tingles down my whole body. My head falls back slightly, and Leah takes advantage of the new position. I sense her mouth against my neck, and then I feel the tip of her tongue touch my heated skin. My eyes close tightly, and I savor the feeling of her tongue sliding quickly up to my ear, where she just as quickly stops the movement. I find myself disappointed, craving the sensation of her moist tongue on my neck once more. And then, I hear her whispering erotically, her hot breath hitting me in the most sensual way.

"Come home with me."

Leah puts more pressure on me again with her thumbs, telling me exactly what she wants to do to me once we're back at her place. Images quickly flash behind my eyelids. I see us, against her apartment door, against the wall, on her couch, in her kitchen, on her bedroom floor… something tells me this woman is stirring a desire in me that could make me want her so badly, so intensely, that I wouldn't be able to make it to her bed. I envision Leah's hands all over me, making me cry out into the air. And then, I picture the opposite: taking complete control of her. I picture her hands pinned above her head, my fingers thrusting into her in a way that she can only dream about. Suddenly, I feel an immense amount of moisture pool between my legs. Just the thought of all the things we can do together is turning me on incredibly fast.

I quickly stand from the bar stool, which causes Leah's slim body to press intimately against mine. I grab some money from my purse, place it on the bar, and slide my hand into hers. I gesture to the door.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

The young blonde wastes no time in quickly unlocking her apartment door, feeling me pressed up against her from behind. I've long since shoved any rational train of thought to the back of my mind, with full intention of enjoying this female form in front of me without allowing thoughts to linger about whether or not this is actually a good idea.

With my hands trailing along Leah's hips, about to travel under her top, I can feel my body tensing with anticipation. With everything that's happened in my life recently - Lauren, Callie taking Sofia, Callie reclaiming her apartment – I just want to do something easy and enjoyable. I used to be good at this, at seducing other women into a one-night stand. Even with Lauren, even though she was the one seducing me, I fell into her in a way that was completely intoxicating, and familiar.

Lauren's charisma, her talent, her skill, it was such a turn on. And when she finally convinced me to lock us inside that on-call room, I found myself becoming instinctual. I knew how to kiss a woman properly, how to casually switch between dominance and submission. I knew how to take her clothes off in just the right way; no awkwardness or embarrassment could be found in my actions, because in that room, I became the old Arizona. In that room, with the lightning flashing around us, I let go of who I was while married to Callie, and I fell back into the rush of who I used to be. It felt amazing. I both lost control, and gained it. I was completely enraptured by Lauren and everything she had to offer me. That night, I fell into old habits. And damn, did it feel good.

Now here I am again, with another woman extremely close to my body, wanting to explore the possibilities of where this night can go. No, my attraction to Murphy isn't nearly what it was with Lauren. Nonetheless, she's pretty, like I said. And what she's offering me is exactly what I want. I want to forget about everything that went wrong between Callie and I, and focus on the here and now. I want to remember what it feels like to have no worries or concerns, or even stress, about sleeping with someone you barely know. I want to remember what it feels like to be completely lost in the adrenaline-filled moments of feeling two bodies pressed into each other's curves. Lauren made me realize that my prosthetic is nothing to be ashamed of, something I was disappointed Callie could not do. With that knowledge, I want to show Leah exactly what kind of woman she decided to take home tonight, the kind of woman that can show her a truly good time.

As the door to Murphy's apartment opens, I push her forward, effectively slamming the door against the wall inside. I kick the door shut with my foot, and grab Leah by the waist. She tries to turn and face me, but I don't let her. Instead, I collide my body with hers from behind, and move her long blonde locks away from her neck. I bring my lips down and kiss her soft skin. I feel her hands reach around and grip my hips. She holds me tightly against her back. My gentle kiss isn't gentle for long, as I trail my tongue up to her ear, much like she did to me earlier at the bar. I nip at her skin, knowing how sensitive the area is. When I hear her breath hitch, I can't help but grin.

I continue to taste her, to allow my lips and tongue to travel around her ear, up and down her neck. I feel Leah's right hand move from my hip, to wrap around my neck, under my hair. She pulls me down into her, her nails anything but kind against my skin. I don't mind her desire to mark me, but I'm surprised by it. I never would have pictured this woman to be so forthcoming, so direct. After all, she came on to me tonight, not the other way around. Suddenly overcome with the desire to show Leah exactly how direct I can be in return, I harshly push her forward to a nearby wall. She doesn't hesitate in quickly moving her left hand to rest against the painted surface, to stop her body from taking the brunt of the impact. I can tell, tonight is not going to consist of slow, tender lovemaking. This encounter is physical, exhilarating, impulsive. I'm loving it. And from the sounds I can just barely hear falling from Leah's lips, she's loving it too.

I take advantage of how Murphy is standing in front of me, face to the wall, left hand braced against it, and admire the fact that I have control over her. I move my mouth to her ear once more, and both of my hands slip underneath her shirt. The very second my fingertips touch her smooth skin, Leah drops her forehead against the wall and moans softly. If such a small touch can cause her to have this strong of a reaction… I can't wait to see what other sounds I can bring forth from her delicious mouth.

"I want you to do something for me," I whisper in her ear, subtly bringing my hands forward from her hips, to her stomach. I feel how toned she is and I silently savor the sensation. I can't wait to look at her stomach, to run my tongue along it later and see if I can cause it to perspire, to twitch during a moment of intense passion.

"Yeah?" Leah responds, barely able to form the word. My hands wander up, and I trace the outline of her bra.

"Keep both of your hands on the wall, for now. Can you do that?"

Instead of responding, Leah simply puts her right hand on the wall to join her left and nods. Her breathing is faster than normal. Her skin is becoming hotter by the second. I seem to have an affect on this woman. I like knowing that.

I trail my fingertips along her bra and I take notice of the goose bumps that erupt across her skin. When I make it to the top of her breasts, I trace the outline of her cleavage and find myself needing to resist the temptation to rip her bra off in one single motion. Instead, I make due with a strong, firm grasp to her right breast, gripping her tightly. Damn, she has hot breasts.

"Arizona!" Leah gasps quietly, her head suddenly no longer leaning against the wall but instead arching back. My left hand seems to have a mind of its own as it leaves Leah's abdomen and I find myself scraping my nails along the newly exposed left side of her neck. This only causes her to lean back more, to allow my nails to scrape a little farther, a little harder. She must like it rough. Or, am I the one who likes it rough? Shit, I don't know.

I'm loving the feeling of this woman in front of me. My left hand scraping, every once in a while gripping, her neck. My right hand grabbing at her firm breast. Murphy's hands are flat against the wall, and her neck is leaning back. Wanting to feel closer to her, I step in as close as I possibly can, allowing my breasts to push against her slim back. When she feels me do this, she allows her head to fall back on my shoulder. No longer wanting Murphy's mouth to be silent, I quickly push my hand past her bra and smother her breast with my palm. Just as I wanted, Leah clenches her eyes shut and moans. I caused her to make that sound. It's incredibly hot.

I'm not soft with her, or tender. I pinch her nipple in between my fingers, and I feel her squirm against me. I pull, and twist, and I notice her hands change from being flat against the wall, to form fists. I continue to torture Leah for another few moments, never letting up on her breast or her neck. When I feel her suddenly push her ass backwards, hitting me in a very intimate spot, I growl unexpectedly. She's turning me on in such a good way.

I shift my body then, to the left. I move both of my hands back to Leah's firm stomach, and I allow my right thigh to shove right up against the very ass that just pushed against me. She feels my leg against her, and she matches my movement.

"Please," Murphy whispers erotically.

"Please?" I move my mouth to her ear. "What do you want? I'll give it to you."

I want her to know that I'm the one in charge here. I'm the older one, the more experienced one. I'm the one that's going to be fucking her tonight, not some innocent, unsure woman. I am anything but innocent, and I know exactly what I want to do to her, with her.

"Can I turn around?" She asks, quietly. I briefly consider her request. I've been enjoying this position. I slowly step back, breaking away from Leah's body, but still standing only an inch from her. She takes this as my answer and turns to face me. Her eyes are hooded again, like they were at the bar earlier.

"God damn, you are so beautiful."

Her words hit me, and I find myself smiling at her. I watch as her eyes travel along my face, down my neck, all the way down my body. I can practically feel every spot that her eyes touch. Finally, she moves forward and connects our bodies again. Our hands start exploring the other once more, making it all the more obvious that we both want this, badly. When I see Murphy glance down at my lips, I don't let her make the move. Instead, I cover the distance between us and my tongue traces her bottom lip. Our tongues touch, and this time, I find myself wondering how skilled her tongue is. I imagine I may later find out. The thought causes me to grip her body just a little tighter.

I start to raise Leah's top, deciding that I want to see the toned stomach I was just feeling moments ago. Not to mention those breasts… I really want to see those. Leah catches my drift and pulls away from our heated kiss, raising her arms. I actually feel disappointed at having to break away from her mouth. She has incredibly soft lips. Not to mention, she's a damn good kisser. Nonetheless, I pull her top over her head, and when I look down at her, I'm definitely not disappointed with what I see.

"Fuck."

The word slips from my mouth as my eyes stare down at her sexy lace bra, the delicious amount of cleavage showing, and the taut stomach just below. In this moment, I'm glad Leah came onto me tonight, because I hadn't even thought of her in this way before today.

"I'll take that as a good sign, then?" Murphy asks, smirking at me, before bringing her lips back to mine. I return her kiss, fervently. I quickly find her bra clasp and undo it in one swift movement. I pull her bra straps down her arms and throw the garment to the side. Before Leah realizes what I'm about to do, I end our kiss and bring my mouth down onto her left breast. I take her nipple against my tongue and forcefully suck at it. I hear her cry out, which only causes me to suck at her nipple harder. My hands claw at her stomach, her hips, her lower back. The sounds I hear her making spur me on.

Suddenly, I feel Leah use both of her hands to grip my neck and pull me up to her face. She wants to take control of the situation. She kisses me again, this time pushing me forward. I stumble, and her hands steady me. I allow her to kiss me while I move backward. She guides me along the way. When I feel the softness of her couch hit my back, I lean against it. No sooner have we arrived at the couch, does Leah trail her hand to my back. I feel her fingers hit the zipper of my dress. Without even the slightest bit of help from me, she easily slides it down, never breaking away from my mouth.

I know Leah's about to remove my red dress, which means she'll soon see my prosthetic. Before letting her, just in case she has some sort of negative reaction, I halt her hands from pulling the dress down my body. I switch our positions, twirling us so her back is against the couch and I'm the one pinning her to it. My dress is loose against me, but it's not going to fall off without a little help.

I regain control of our situation and continue to kiss the young woman in front of me. After a moment, I move my lips to her jaw. Her head tilts back and I slide my tongue along her neck, downward. I hit her collarbone and leave a path of kisses on my way to her delectable breasts. I waste no time in covering her nipple with my mouth once more, while my spare hand wraps around her other breast. I squeeze at them until her nipples are taut with tension. I glance up and notice Murphy is biting down on her lower lip. It's a very sexy sight.

Ever so slowly, I bring my body down onto the ground in a kneeling position. My prosthetic allows me to do most things, including kneel, but I have to position myself slowly so as to balance my weight. Once I've settled on my knees, I finally allow my eyes to take in the sensual planes of Leah's firm stomach. I kiss around her belly button while my hands trace the lines of her sides. I never could have imagined such a stunning body underneath the loose scrubs that we have to wear at the hospital. They certainly don't do her justice.

I look up at Leah, and her gaze catches mine. Her hands are against the back of the couch, and the vision of her standing there, with nothing on but a pair of pants and a lustful expression… causes my thighs to fidget, desperate for some sort of friction. But right now, it's not about me. It's about how badly I want to devour this woman in front of me. I want to hear what kinds of sounds she makes and learn exactly how her body responds before, during, and after orgasm. The thought alone excites me. I bring my hands up and grab Leah's ass. I squeeze tightly as I trace my tongue right above where her black pants are sitting. I'm starting to enjoy the feeling of her skin under my tongue.

I begin to undo the black pants while keeping my mouth occupied with kissing and tasting. I hook my thumbs in the sides of the material and begin to pull them down Murphy's slender legs. As I drag them farther and farther down, my hands slide along her smooth skin. It could be the angle at which I'm resting, but right now, her legs look like they could go on forever. They're strong and defined, and I enjoy the sensation of tough muscle under my fingers.

When the pants hit the ground, Murphy quickly steps out of them and kicks them to the side. I admire the panties in front of me, matching the bra now thrown somewhere inside the apartment. Without touching her exactly where I intend to go, I can already tell how aroused she is. I can smell her excitement. It's invigorating.

I take note of Leah's hands still against the couch, almost bunching the soft fabric. She's anxious, eager. Truth be told, so am I. I scrape my nails along the backs of her thighs. She gasps. I savor it. I use my teeth to pull the panties down a bit, dragging them the rest of the way with my hand. Once again, she steps out of the cloth and kicks it to the side. I look up one final time, stare directly into Leah's eyes, and send a wink her way. Her lips part, and in that moment I dive in to her hot center.

She's so very wet. My tongue delves in and tastes what Murphy is all about. She moans above me, and soon her hands have left the couch to find haven in my hair. Her fingernails grip me tightly and the sounds above my ears are soft, but consistent. My tongue slides up and down, left to right, and I explore which areas make the woman above me particularly loud. When I drift over her clit, I clench her thighs at the same time.

"Yes!" Her exclamation is somewhere between a whisper and an outward cry. Her voice is hoarse.

I suck her clit into my mouth. Leah squeezes my head and I know she's loving it. I continue to grip her legs, all the while sucking and licking at one of the most sensitive areas on this young woman's body. She groans when I eventually stop my ministrations and move my tongue down to her ever-increasing wet opening. I promptly thrust my tongue inside her, and damn does she cry out. I move my tongue in every direction, at every angle. I want this woman to feel my tongue as deep inside her as possible.

I'm surprised when I start to feel Murphy's body tense up, and the walls around my tongue stiffen. No, I don't want her to come yet. I want her to come when I want her to. And that's not quite yet. I pull my tongue out and move my hands away from her thighs.

"What, why-" She looks down at me, confused. I smile back. I put my hand out next to me, indicating for her to give me her hand as support. She gives it to me, and I stand up. I touch her lips with mine, and while she's distracted and baffled by my movements, I very rapidly find her moist opening with my dominant hand and push deep inside her.

"Shit!"

Leah throws her head back, her hips jolt forward, and my left hand finds a sturdy place to rest against her waist. I thrust inside her repeatedly, knowing that she will come soon and wanting to make the most of the time I have left before she does. I use my left hand to pull Leah's body roughly into me each time that my right hand plunges into her. I'm fast, but steady.

My thumb rests along her clit, and with each shove inward, it pushes against the sensitive spot. I feel Leah's hands all over me now, erratic. She's clinging to me, tense and on the very edge of where I want her to be. Right as I feel her walls clenching around my fingers, I move my mouth down to the soft area in between her shoulder and her neck. I wait for her, never stopping my fast, hard thrusts. I continue to shove her waist into me with each push, knowing how good it feels to be hit so deep inside. Her back begins to arch, her mouth opens, and I can tell that she's on the precipice. I move my mouth down and, learning how much Leah appears to like it rough, I sink my teeth into her delicate skin. She bites down on her lip, stifling the loud moan that I've caused to fall from her lips. It's not nearly as loud as I had hoped, but it's still satisfying, sort of.

I slow the movements of my fingers deep inside her, but I don't stop for a while. I want her to ride out every spasm, every tingle that shoots through her body. And finally, finally, when her orgasm is over, I simply leave my hand inside her. I take in the sensation of her inner walls twitching against me for a few moments, until they subside entirely. When this happens, I delicately pull out, and she sighs at the loss.

Eventually, Leah opens her previously closed eyes and looks at me, appearing dazed in the euphoric phase that comes after an orgasm. I could let her relax, I could let her relish this period of calm and peacefulness… but I don't want to. That's not what this night is about anyway, right?

I give the young woman a deep, thorough, passionate kiss, letting her know that we are anything but done. I move my lips to her ear and my tongue moves along the outside of it. I can hear her half gasp, half sigh.

"You weren't _nearly_ as loud as I expected you to be," I say, softly.

"Mm. I'm not normally loud at all," she says back, almost dreamily.

"Is that so? Well, in that case, where's your bedroom? This is so not over." I pull back and look at the blonde. She raises her eyebrow at me.

"I think you're the one that needs to make some noise, not me." She looks at my mouth. "I still have to show you what kind of experience I have, remember?"

This causes me to laugh.

"Oh yeah, experience. You're like ten years younger than me. I have so much more knowledge than you do babe." I chuckle at her as she moves in to kiss me. Just before her lips touch mine, she responds with hot breath hitting me in a very alluring way.

"Dr. Robbins, it's time for me to teach _you_ a thing or two."

And with that comment, Leah turns the tables on me and grips my body in a way that says she has every intention of being in control of our next sexual adventure. I feel her hands begin to slip under my already loosened dress, and for now, I decide to let her think she's the one in command.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

She wants to prove to me that she has experience. She wants to prove that age is nothing but a number, that experience can come in many forms. So as soon as we enter her bedroom, she shocks me entirely. She grabs my ass, slips her hands down, and lifts me on top of the dresser beside the still-open door. Damn, how did she do that? More importantly, how did she manage to slide my hands behind my own waist, and then tie them with a piece of cloth? How did I not feel what she was doing, see what she was doing? What did she use to tie my hands with? A scarf, a shirt? I didn't even notice one nearby. But then again, she just surprised me by gripping my ass in such a delicious way, and moving her body so tightly against mine that my mind wasn't able to think clearly. Maybe I was wrong- maybe Murphy is a badass.

My dress is still sitting on my body, but the zip is undone. All Leah needs to do now is slide her soft fingers under the material at my shoulders and pull it down. I feel her doing just that, and I lean my head back to look at her. Her hair is disheveled, but in a good way. She's concentrating intently on what her hands are doing, grazing my shoulders, touching my skin intimately. I feel goose bumps erupt across my arms as she oh so slowly drags the red dress down my shoulders, to rest at my now tied wrists. You'd think that I might feel vulnerable, with my body exposed, my hands tied behind me, and the knowledge that if I hop down from the dresser, my prosthetic may not hold me up. But, I don't. I feel excited, turned on.

Leah catches my gaze, sends a wink my way, and brings our lips together in a tantalizing, sensual, heated kiss. Her tongue grazes my teeth, searches for my tongue, explores my mouth. I return each of her movements and I quickly latch my teeth onto her bottom lip. I bite down, showing her that yes, I may be tied, I may be trapped, but I'm still a bit of a control freak, and I don't intend on hiding that.

She moans against me, and her hands move down to my currently bare waist. The fabric of my dress is stuck just below her hands, but I know Leah can pretty much reach any area of my body that she wants to. I'm at her will.

Is it bad that I'm enjoying this?

Leah kisses down my throat and makes her way to my bra-covered breasts. She deftly reaches around my body and unclasps the hooks. With my hands tied, she can only brings the material so far away from my breasts. It can't be removed, at least not right now.

When I feel my breasts fall slightly, and the cool air of the room hit my newly sensitive nipples, and I find myself sighing out loud. When I look at Leah, she's no longer looking into my eyes. Instead, she's devouring my breasts with her stare. She looks at them for a little longer than I would have expected, but I don't mind. I can see her eyes turning a little darker, showing her ever-increasing arousal. It isn't long before her mouth comes crashing down onto my breasts, gripping my nipples in between her lips, her teeth marking me on every available piece of flesh. Her hands join in, grabbing me, smothering me. The heat of Leah's palms, her long fingers against me, feels… like it's not enough. I want more, so much more.

"God Murphy, I need more from you," I rasp. She quickly stops what she's doing and looks up at me.

"Don't call me Murphy. Right now, I'm not your subordinate." Leah moves up once more, allowing her lips to almost touch my ear. "Arizona, I'm about to fuck you."

The moan that rips from my lips cannot be repressed. I _love_ that this woman knows what she wants, and has no qualms with voicing it. With her moist lips and hot breath hitting me, she continues her little speech.

"I know you want that… for me to be so deep inside you." I close my eyes.

"Shit." My voice is hoarse, and I tilt my head to the side, causing Leah's lips to come into contact with me. She leans into me and our heads press together, side to side.

"You do want that, don't you?" Again, this intern is surprising the hell out of me. She likes dirty talk. I wouldn't have pictured that.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Then," she slides the very tip of her tongue along the outside of my ear. "Don't call me Murphy, not here."

"Fine," I say. She doesn't respond. In fact, she doesn't even move for what seems like forever. Finally, I turn my head and look at her, raising my eyebrow in question. Her expression is similar, eyebrows also raised.

"Well?" She questions.

"Well what?" I say, confused, unsure of what she's waiting for. I'm hot and bothered, and she's leaving me hanging. And then, with a determined, almost dominant expression, she inches her face just a little closer to me and whispers fiercely, without blinking.

"What are you going to call me?"

Damn. The amount of moisture that floods from within me is bound to make me extremely uncomfortable very soon. It doesn't matter though, because the look on the blonde's face is pure lust. And I no doubt mirror it back. I have to admit, this woman is rather undeniable.

I lick my lips and force myself to answer.

"Leah."

The way I say it though, it's not just a word or a name, it's like sex on a stick. I want her to hear me say it, the way I want her to. Her name falls over my lips in a way that tells her that I'm at her mercy, and I'm loving it. The sound of me half sighing, half moaning Leah's name into the air suddenly flips a switch for the woman in front of me, and she very harshly grabs my hips and pulls me to the end of the dresser. My legs wrap around her waist without conscious thought, and I don't even register the fact that my left leg isn't made of flesh and bone. Murphy doesn't notice either. No, _Leah_ doesn't notice.

I grind against her, and she pulls me as hard against her body as she can. She switches between my hips and my ass, and I can feel sharp nails scrape against my skin. I love it, as evidenced by my loud groan, but it's still not enough. I wasn't kidding before, I need more from her, and soon.

"Leah, please," I start, my hands now twisting behind my own body, desperate to give myself relief from the painfully pleasant pulsing in between my legs. "Touch me."

"I am touching you," she whispers back to me, her lips moving everywhere on my neck and my chest. Her response isn't what I want to hear, so I grind against her again, and the friction of my panties and my dress feels amazing against my throbbing clit. I grind again, and again, and then Leah pushes me back a few inches, causing my legs to fall away from her hips.

"Ugh!" I cry out in frustration. I start to scooch forward, and Leah pushes me back again.

"No, I don't want you to come yet." Her expression is slightly devilish. I have to admit, it looks good on her.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and try to calm myself. Evidently, Leah wants to do this a certain way. I just need to figure out exactly what way she's craving.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, quietly.

"What do I want you to do? No, that's not right. The question is what do you want me to do, hmm?" Leah slides me forward again, but doesn't allow us to touch quite as much as we were before.

"What do you mean?" I question her, still unsure of where this is going. I feel Leah slide her right hand from my hip, up my side, past my breast, and then glide along my neck. She rests her hand half on my neck and half on my jaw, with her thumb landing on my bottom lip. She leans in to me, and I feel her other hand rest on my still bound hands.

"Show me what you want me to do to you."

I tilt my head a little, wondering how she wants me to show her when my hands are tied and I'm trapped in this particular position.

"How?"

Then, Leah very slowly moves her eyes down to my mouth, where her thumb is still resting. She inches her thumb just a fraction higher, and I finally get it. She really does want me to show her. This gives me something to work with.

"Untie me," I say confidently, leaving no room for discussion.

Apparently, Leah likes this idea, because she smirks at me before doing as I say. When I feel my hands loosened, I quickly bring them forward, discard my bra, and wrap them around her right wrist. I could touch her body, or shit, I could touch mine, but now I don't want to. Instead, I want to grip Leah's hand tightly, show her my strength, and then show her that I can match her dirty talk, her dominance, her longing – I can match it all step for step.

I proudly bring Leah's thumb to the edge of my mouth and I part my lips. I keep my eyes on hers, intently, while I touch her skin with my tongue. I touch the tip of her thumb, and then I touch the bottom of it. I'm extremely slow as I move my tongue to the left side, and then the right. And when I, at last, cover the end of the blonde's thumb with my mouth, she grips my neck tightly. I feel her left hand slide inside my dress and land on my stomach. The fingers of her left hand aren't quite where I want them, but they're close.

I continue my assault on Leah's digit, never once looking away from her desire-filled eyes. I bring her thumb farther into my mouth, swirling my tongue all around it. When my teeth gently make contact along with my tongue, I feel her left hand slide down, down, and _finally_ skim along my very wet center. My eyes close, I squeeze her wrist extremely hard, and I buck my hips forward. Leah doesn't move her fingers though, not like I want her to. I thrust my lower body forward again, in the vain hope that I can get some sort of pressure. I don't. I open my eyes again and look at the woman in front of me.

"Show me, Arizona." Leah says, sternly. "I'll do what you do."

My eyelids droop at exactly what she wants me to do. This woman does have some kink. I like it. And so, I do what she wants, what I want.

Quickly, harshly, I suck Leah's entire thumb into my mouth. I suddenly feel Leah push her left thumb inside me. I grunt against her finger. _Yes_, this is what I want. I start to pull her thumb out of my mouth, and then push it roughly back in. She matches my movements in between my thighs. The faster I go with her right hand, the faster she goes with her left. I need so much more though, so I pull her thumb away from my lips and use my hands to shove her fore and middle finger deep into my mouth. She doesn't hesitate in mirroring my actions. My hips start bucking forward, as much as they can on a smooth wooden surface, and I unabashedly fuck my mouth with Leah's long fingers.

I feel her inside me, in both places, and it is so fucking hot. My nails dig into her wrist, and I suck as hard as I can on Leah's fingers. She thrusts into me, covered by my wetness, as hard as I thrust her fingers into my own mouth. I've never done this before, not quite like this. I've got ten years on this intern, and yet here she is, showing me an entirely new type of erotic manipulation.

I want to feel Leah's fingers hit that lovely spot inside me, so I adjust my hips, and turn my body just a little. And when I quickly jerk her right hand inside my mouth, I know that her left hand will match it and hit me exactly right. I'm not disappointed. Leah catches on by my throaty reaction, and makes sure to hit me there with each hard thrust.

When I start to feel the beginning of my orgasm approach, I know that I don't want to come quite like this. So when the tingling hits my stomach and my breath becomes short, I hastily pull Leah's hand away from my mouth. In the one second that it takes for me to switch from two fingers to three, I cry out a single request.

"Leah, my clit!"

And then, without waiting for a response, I suck her three fingers in between my lips. The gorgeous blonde mimics me, exactly as I knew she would. She pushes three fingers inside me, and her thumb grazes my clit. Every time I shove her one hand in my mouth, as deep as I can, her other hand does the same in between my thighs, never failing to simultaneously hit my clit. My legs clench around her, and soon, the walls around Leah's left hand are also clenching.

I don't slow down, and neither does she. With each force of Leah's fingers inside my mouth, my tongue sucks and swirls, tastes and savors. And with each plunge that she makes, my eyes become more and more difficult to keep open. Eventually, I can't fight the pressure of my eyelids anymore. The tingling sensation has spread from my stomach, down my legs, and every muscle in my body has started to tense. My eyes close, my stomach tightens, the muscles around Leah's left hand stiffen, my neck arches… and my orgasm hits me so damn hard. It's wave after wave of pleasure- intense, and longer than anticipated. I moan around Leah's fingers, and I can vaguely hear moans coming from her as well, simply from watching me.

When my orgasm subsides, and the extreme sensations dwindle, I realize my mouth is still filled with Leah's delicious fingers. I slowly, passionately, lick her digits one last time before pulling them away from my lips. Her hand, now moist with my saliva, lands on my chest. Although I should have expected it, I'm a little taken aback when she pulls her other fingers from within me. I gasp at the loss. She was copying me, after all.

"That," I hear Leah begin, as she moves in close to me. "Was so hot."

This causes me to laugh and look at her. Her hair is slightly more tousled now, which is funny, because I've hardly touched her during this entire experience.

"You think so?" I ask, straightening my body and starting to fully recover from the astounding orgasm she just gave me.

"Definitely."

I look at her for a moment, both of our faces covered in grins, and I kiss her. It's not heated or fast or rough. And yet, neither is it soft or tender. In a way, I kiss Leah in such a way as to tell her how grateful I am for the kind of evening she's giving me. She's giving me a truly straightforward, uncomplicated night of losing oneself in the sound, the taste, and the feel of someone kind, someone simple. Right now, without the knowledge of who Leah was before the hospital, or who she really is outside of this apartment, that's exactly what Leah is: simple.

I continue to kiss her, our lips touching gently, easily colliding together in contentedness. I still need to show this young woman exactly who's boss though, which could take quite some time. So I casually brace my hands on the dresser and jump down, causing our bodies to push together in a very pleasant way. I look her up and down, admire how good she looks naked, and decide that I want to feel her nakedness against mine. With this thought in mind, I grab my dress with both hands and rid my body of the practically offensive material. It's been on for far too long now.

I look around the room and briefly take in my surroundings. I see a desk and chair in the far corner. Many ideas come to mind of how I can overpower Leah on that chair. Because truly, I'm quite the control freak. And although Leah may be the simple one, I'm certainly anything but. Maybe, just maybe, it's time for me to show her that.


End file.
